


Monika holds up the line at "Whole Foods"

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika has a disagreement with a supermarket cashier regarding checkout procedures.





	Monika holds up the line at "Whole Foods"

****  
Monika didn’t understand why things had to be this way. She knew she was right; everyone else just didn’t have the capacity to understand why she might have an issue.  
  
As Monika handed over the packet of tofu, the cashier picked up the price scanner. However, before they could use it, Monika cleared her throat abruptly.   
  
“I don’t want those lasers scanning my food,” she said matter-of-factly, “type the code in manually.”  
  
The cashier sighed, and tapped at their keyboard. They weren’t paid enough for this.  
  
Suddenly, an unfortunate _Ding!_ came out of the computer.   
  
“What’s the problem now?” Monika rolled her eyes.  
  
“I need a supervisor to come down in order to allow a manual override of the barcode scanner,” the cashier said, already losing patience with Monika.  
  
“Not even able to process one simple request,” Monika tutted. “How incredibly inefficient...”  
  
“Miss, with all due respect, this isn’t really necessary.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me I should subject my food to unnecessary radiation?”  
  
“Well-“  
  
“The customer is always right, isn’t she?”  
  
“ _Yes. Of course._ ” the cashier spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
The growing line behind Monika was starting to get fed up.   
  
“Hey, lady! What’s the hold up?”  
“ _Darling Doki Gurren Evangelion_ is gonna start soon, and I’m _not_ missing that!”  
“Hurry up already!”  
  
“Don’t hustle me!” Monika scowled at her deriders.   
  
After a few moments, the shop’s general manager showed up, already dreading the interaction she was guessing would happen.  
  
“Is there a problem, Miss?” She asked, much more professionally than she probably felt like being.  
  
“I’d say so,” Monika huffed. “All I wanted was to not have my food blasted with goodness knows what, and evidently that’s a huge inconvenience.”  
  
“Miss, our scanner isn’t going to interfere with your future dining experiences, it’s simply intended to-“  
  
“I don’t care what it’s intended for! I don’t want it in my food!” Monika stared right into the manager’s eyes.   
  
“Miss, I’m not going to perform a manual override for _this_.”  
  
“I really don’t think I’m being unreasonable here! I came to get ingredients for dinner, not to be so rudely insulted!”  
  
“Oh my god, hurry it up already!” Someone yelled from behind Monika.  
  
“Are we really going to do this?” The manager sighed.  
  
“ _I’m_ not doing anything.” Monika said, “unless you’re willing to help me resolve this issue, I guess we’re going to be here for a long time.”  
  
The manager massaged her temples, trying to maintain her composure. “Okay, if this is what it’ll take to satisfy you, it shouldn’t take too long...”  
  
She had probably decided it would be quicker to appease Monika than explain how pointless this ordeal was. She leaned over the cashier’s keyboard and typed in a passcode, alongside the numbers lining the tofu’s barcode.

 

“There… will that be all, miss?”

 

“Well, that’s not the only thing I wanted to purchase today…”

 

The line of people behind Monika collectively groaned.

 

“Oh, I can’t deal with this…” the manager shook her head in exasperation. “Just take your things and get out of here…”

 

“I’ll be writing about this experience on my blog tonight,” Monika said sternly, before picking up her bags and strutting through the doors to the shop.

 

Monika placed her groceries in the boot of her car, then opened up the group chat on her phone.

 

“ _Hey, everyone! Guess who just got her groceries for free?_ ”

With a smug smile, she revved up the car and drove home, the prospect of a delicious, healthy dinner that she didn’t have to pay for at the forefront of her mind.


End file.
